the red eyes of the shadow
by brownshade1563
Summary: blackkit has always been loved and favored. the darkness in his heart is not found until to late... rated t for violence.
1. prologue

**Ok guys. I quit the first story because some how it deleted. So this is a story with the same characters, but different point of view.**

Prolog:

The rain sprinkled down as shimmerleaf padded towards the moongrass. Ahead of her was spottedfur. The grass was soft beneath her paws as she climbed down the slope. Shimmerleaf caught up with her mentor just as they got there.

The moongrass turned silver and sparkled as the moon shone upon it. It was in a cave with a hole carved on top, where the moon shone down in a circle. Her mentor started to walk into the cave. With a brief nod at shimmerleaf, he laid down on the silver grass and closed his eyes.

Shimmerleaf did the same. When she opened her eyes, a new scene was in front of her. She was in a field of grass, with tall sturdy trees bordering it. Shimmerleaf saw a cat padding up to her. "greetings." The cat said. Shimmerleaf got a closer look. The cat was a tom, and he had ragged brown and white fur, and warm brown eyes.

"hello." Shimmerleaf was nervous, and she did not know what to say.

"my name is mossstar. And I have a prophecy to give you. Are you ready?'

Shimmerleaf looked into his eyes and nodded.

"all right then." He cleared his throat. "darkness is coming. The red eyes will sink into the shadows, only its red eyes visible." he gazed at her for a moment. "take heed at what I just said."

Then he started to fade, and shimmerleaf opened her eyes to find her self by the moon grass. She stood up, panic clear in her eyes. "is every thing ok?" spottedfur asked her. Shimmerleaf wondered if she should tell her mentor. Then she shook her head. "every thing is fine."


	2. Chapter 1

**ok, the last one was kind of short. I apologize for that. This one will be longer.  
story…  
**

blackkit ran out of the nursery, with his brother treekit on his tail. The trees towered over the camp, behind the bushes that surrounded it. The sandy clearing led to many dens, his den, the nursery included. The leaders den, where heatherstar slept, was right below the highstone. The highstone was where the clan meetings were.

Next was the warriors den, a huge bush, right beside the nursery. The medicine cats den was almost the same way, but smaller. The apprentices den was last, a cave that had been carved from the river many moons ago. The whole camp was great, but blackkit wanted to explore. "when your six moons." Mother had said.

Now, blackkit and treekit were board. The warriors den caught blackkits eye. Beckoning for treekit to follow him with his tail, he stalked over to the warriors den, making sure no one was watching. They crouched outside the edge, and looked below just in front of his paws. Then, a tail of some warrior, probably clovepelts, came swishing out, making a storm of dust in the sand.

Blackkit grabbed it, and his claws sank into it. From inside, there was a yowl from clovepelt. The kits ran, listening to clovepelt tell lionclaw what happened. They ran of, when they ran into the cream and ginger fur of shimmerleaf. Her eyes were filled with amusement, but behind it, blackkit could see worry. _I wonder whats wrong. _He thought to himself. Then he shook his head. _Probably just medicine cat stuff. _

"what are you to doing?" her voice was stern, but blackkit thought that there was laughter behind it.

"nothing!" both kits coursed.

"that did not look like nothing!" shimmerleaf turned her gaze over to clovepelt, who was stalking out. He went to tower over the kits. His voice was stern, but soft.

"do _not _do that again, or I will make sure that your mother knows." With a grunt, clovepelt stalked away.

Blackkit shrugged his shoulders and looked at creamkit. Shimmerleaf was padding back to her den. That had been the first time that shimmerleaf had been happy for a long time. Ever since spottedfur died, she had been really sad.

"well, lets… um…" he sat there pondering, wondering what to do. He asked treekit so.

"you can come take a nap!" blackkit spun around to see his mother, her pail beautiful fur instantly bathed in sunlight. She beckoned with her tail, stating that it was an order. Blackkit started to pad towards her, his shouders slumped. Treekit ran past him, trying to please sandywhisker. But there mother only had eyes for blackkit, pride shinning in her eyes.

Blackkit did not want the attention that was givin to him. It made him look weak. H settled into his nest, not paying any attention to his mother or brother. Sandywhisker put her muzzle on his flank. "im so proud of you!" she whispered. Blackkit shrugged her of and rolled over, and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
